wssfandomcom-20200222-history
GN Mobile Suit Transport
The GN Mobile Suit Transport (aka ' ''GN Gunpla Carrier ) is a Gunpla military transport aircraft used by GN Drive or GN Drive Tau users, like the Class Nation Fereshtern and Name. A variant of the standard Gunpla Carrier Description Each Class Nation has a Gunpla Carrier, the GN Drive technology version are called GN MS Transport or Gunpla Carriers. Painted in either Indigo Blue and Silver or Ivory White and Light Violet, depending on the Class Nation's national color. Their role is to make deliveries to destinations, deploy and recover ally Gunplas and armaments, retrieve or transport cargo(s), MS, etc. Depending on the carrier, it has the capacity to store Gunpla/Mobile Suit units, as some can carry up to 8 units in each carrier modules, maybe totalling to 24 units. Usually piloted by the Class Nation's Mechanics, and smaller variants piloted by A.I. Civilians. Some of these carriers are actual 1/220 or 1/550 scale models, sent on to the launching pads by the mechanics Some can carry weapons or equipment depending on the type of vehicle or ships. Laohu-Class :The Laohu is the smallest MS space transport frigate. Built upon the Class Nation Union's EDI-40-II_Laohu, it's been refitted with three GN Engines, making it slightly faster and maneuverable . It is equipped with six groups of 20-tube missile launchers and three linear cannons over the first MS hatch of the MS Container. The three detachable modules on each Laohu are capable of carrying five mobile suits each for a total of fifteen per Laohu. Arkansas-Class :Based on and built upon the Nation Union's Virginia-class, the Arkansas-Class are MS Carriers and battlecruiser. Bigger built and greater in terms of performance than the Laohu-Class, they are faster and more maneuverable like the Artorious; however, it has less MS Capacity, a maximum of 12 MS per operations. The class can be equipped with linear rail cannons, missile launchers, and a large beam cannon. The cannons are fixed, thus heavily relies on long-ranged combat and it's MS forces. However, to compensate for its weakness, the missile launchers can be mounted on a 360-degrees rotatable swivel, and has a guidance-homing aid system. While civilian variants are resistant to contemporary ballistics and relatively weak against particle weaponry, military issued are strong enough against massive salvos of missiles and can take on two mega beam cannon's shot. Additional to the defense capabilities, the class is equipped with built-in GN Fields generators, which doubles as fleet and MS shields. Caucasus-Class Technology & Combat Characteristics '''Armaments ;*GN Missile Launchers :Vary on both number and type of launchers, they are use for homing, heavy assaults. Can be launched in volleys or individually. Uses either GN Missiles or GN Micro Missiles ;*GN Linear Cannons :Based on the Linear Cannon and Laser Cannons, the cannons are GN Particle powered base weapons that fires either solid or beam rounds. ;*GN Laser Cannons :Powerful, mounted guns usually located in the front of the bridge, sides, bow, and aft of the ship. Can only shoot straight, they are devastating once its shots hit the target. ;*GN Beam Cannon :Large, powerful cannons that is seen equipped on the Arkansas-Class, located underneath the nose of the ship. As powerful as the Gundam Virtue's GN Bazooka, one shot is enough to destroy a large space colony and consumed a national powerplant's power supply. Normally fitted in operations against enormous Mobile Armors, colossal Space Fortress, or massive armies, and requires to have two to four large GN Condensers canister-types or long tube-tanks 'Special Equipment & Features' ;*E-Sensors ;*Guidance-Homing Aid System :A targeting system that helps missiles and rockets hit their target before they launch. Also has the system to intercept other missiles' guiding system and either redirects or caused it to malfunction and explode. ;*GN Field 'Optional Equipment' History Notes & Trivia Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons